


a world of words

by starssshine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Memoirs, Other, Poetry, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 10,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starssshine/pseuds/starssshine
Summary: welcome to a world of words, where everything is serious and nothing is what it seems.aka, some poetry/memoirs/short stories i've written. they get better as they go on; i had never written poetry before i started this on wattpad (@Rosey_Vasilia). enjoy!





	1. contradictions

**Contradictions**

_Death is cold. It bites. It bruises. It freezes._

_Death is burning. It sears. It ignites. It flickers._

_Death is what we all fear the most. We all know our lives are a ticking clock, counting to our last breath._

_Life is soft. It soothes. It tickles. It caresses._

_Life is attractive. It smiles. It giggles. It charms._

_Life is what we all desire. We all know that as long as we are breathing, we have life and life will keep us safe._

_Death is a painful truth._

_Life is a beautiful lie._

_For is it not true that life will always run out, and death always wins? Is it not true that at the end of all- you, me, the world- is death? Life looks pretty and draws you in, but death is always there to remind you that nothing- absolutely nothing- is permanent._

_Death is chilling. It constantly reminds you of it's presence; it never lets you live without knowing how you will end._

_Life is flowery. It makes you pretend that the world is a song, that everything is lovely and sweet and kind while death stalks you._

_Death is unable to lie. Life is unable to tell the truth. They both are the absolutes of this world, and you can't have one without the other._

_The question is: what will you do?_

_Believe the soft, attractive, flowery lie?_

_Or accept the cold, burning, chilling truth?_


	2. goddesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to some of my favorite greek goddesses: athena, aphrodite, artemis, hestia, and persephone.

**Goddesses**

_her wit is endless, and she fears nothing._

_her mind is constantly thinking._

_her body is constantly attacking._

_she is a goddess, through and through._

 

_her smile draws you in, but she knows what she's doing._

_her head is always working._

_her face gains the advantages._

_she is a goddess, through and through._

 

_her bowstring is taut, and she doesn't care if she hits you._

_her protection saves many._

_her daring is unparalleled._

_she is a goddess, through and through._

 

_her hands tend the flames, but her heart carries more._

_her quiet strength is obeyed._

_her determination will not lead her astray._

_she is a goddess, through and through._

 

_her mind is considered naive, but don't believe everything you hear._

_her spirit is what gives the world life._

_her heart chose to be the bride of death._

_she is a goddess, through and through._

 

_"we are the underestimated," these goddesses shout._

_"we are more than you give us credit for."_

_they fight and fight and they aren't anyone's but their own._

_they are goddesses, through and through._


	3. myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this just wrote itself, really.

**Myself**

_I don't usually speak up_

_I've been taught to stay silent_

_No one ever gave me the right to speak._

 

_I don't usually ask questions_

_I was told to accept what was given_

_No one ever gave me the right to be curious._

 

_I don't usually rebel against directions_

_I have learned revolutions have consequences_

_No one ever gave me the right to be courageous._

 

_My whole life revolved around what I had been told, until I taught myself to speak up._

_My whole life was a blank, perfect slate until I taught myself to make mistakes._

_My whole life was incomplete until I let myself choose what I want._

 

_I speak up for those with no voice, for I know the feeling._

_I ask questions because I know that if we aren't curious, who will be?_

_I change the rules because I know a game is boring without thinking._

 

_I changed myself because I knew no one else could do it for me._


	4. forgotten

**Forgotten**

_she was always a dreamer._

_no one ever wanted to tell her that she couldn't do the impossible,_

_so no one did._

_she kept dreaming._

 

_she was always a schemer._

_no one ever knew she was behind all the funny plots,_

_so no one knew._

_she kept scheming._

 

_she was always an idealist._

_no one told her that the stars couldn't be hers,_

_so no one stopped her from climbing._

_she kept idealizing._

_~_

_she grew up with the world in her hands._

_no one ever told her the earth is too heavy for one person alone,_

_and no one helped her._

_she collapsed under the pressure._

 

_she was there for a long time, at the bottom._

_the stars were pretty far out of reach._

_no one even seemed to realize she had fallen._

_so she didn't tell them._

_~_

_she was always quiet._

_no one talked to her,_

_so no one noticed her._

_she stayed silent._

 

_she was always invisible._

_no one saw her in the back of the classroom,_

_so no one saw her slip away at the end of class._

_she stayed invisible._

 

_she was always buried._

_no one saw the weight she carried,_

_so no one bothered to help._

_she stayed buried._

_~_

_she had lived crushed under the burden._

_no one ever knew her pain,_

_so no one reached out in sympathy._

_she remained destroyed._

 

_she was silent for a long time, buried in shame and sadness._

_the stars were invisible._

_no one even seemed to care about them anymore._

_except for one._

_~_

_she was usually silent._

_but when she opened up,_

_she was a waterfall of words._

_they learned that pretty quickly._

 

_she was usually  invisible._

_but when she got going about something she loved,_

_she was impossible to ignore._

_they figured that out when they talked about tv shows._

 

_she was usually weighed down by her invisible burden._

_but when she shifted the weight over to them,_

_she stood taller and brighter._

_they smiled at the improvements._

_~_

_she was sharing a burden now._

_it had changed her whole outlook,_

_and suddenly the stars were visible again._

_she was happier than she had been in a long time._

 

_she was slowly climbing back up to the stars._

_she still had her bad days,_

_but they were slowly being drowned out._

_she was walking on thin air, but she couldn't care less._

~

_she stood on the sun, facing the starry sky._

_the universe had no idea what was coming it's way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a perfect example of why i can't write sad stuff. it always ends up sappy, send help


	5. uncommon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this? is it another... sappy poem?

**Uncommon**

_Death isn't expected to love. It's not part of the job description._

_And yet, she falls for her opposite._

_Life isn't supposed to love. It's not right, considering he loves the whole world._

_And yet, he falls for his opposite._

_It's uncommon. Not what you see every day._

 

_Death pulls off her cloak and darts down an alley. She waits for her quick meeting with her coworker._

_For some reason, she decided to actually comb her dark hair._

_Life pulls on a nice outfit and strolls toward the dark alley. He is prepared for the meeting with is coworker._

_For some reason, he is wearing his nicest, brightest suit._

_It's uncommon. Not what you see every day._

 

_Death blushes throughout the entire meeting with Life. She doesn't understand why._

_Strangely enough, he seems to be as dark as she is._

_Life tries to hide the redness on his cheeks. He hates that he notices that Death combed her hair._

_Strangely enough, she actually_ did  _brush her hair._

_It's uncommon. Not what you see every day._

 

_Death is unsure why she suddenly conjures up a asphodel in her hand. Unconsciously, she finds herself handing it to Life._

_She actually doesn't regret it that much._

_Life almost breaks his face smiling when he sees Death handing him a flower. Unconsciously, he takes and smells it._

_He actually thinks he sees her blushing._

_It's uncommon. Not what you see every day._

 

_Death looks away from Life, thinking she overstepped her bounds. She was confused when she felt a hand on her cheek._

_Life moved toward Death, and tilted her face upward towards him. She was smiling, and that sight was one of the rarest and more beautiful things you can see._

_The two make quite a pair._

_Death and Life are in love. They can rarely meet together, but they show affection in other ways._

_Life sends endless gifts to Death, and she keeps them forever._

_Death keeps Life from being too full and protects the world._

_They can rarely meet together, but it is love._

_It's uncommon. Not what you see every day._


	6. light/dark

**Light/Dark**

light:

_everyone knows when the light is shining._

_it brightens the world and changes the way we see._

_it's impossible to ignore._

_light is perceived as good._

_light isn't all that good._

dark:

_everyone knows when the light is gone._

_darkness isn't much more than the absence of light._

_it's easy to forget about._

_dark is perceived as bad._

_dark isn't all that bad._

the misconceptions:

_light is always perfect._

_dark is always evil._

_light is the savior._

_dark is the villian._

_light and dark are absolutes, opposites._

the truth:

_light is blinding._

_dark is calming._

_light yanks you in._

_dark gently lets you in._

_light and dark are nemeses, but not opposites._

light and dark:

_light and dark have a constant battle._

_over and over, each side regains power._

_day after day, light and dark change._

_some may say that dark is just an absence of light, but that's not true._

_the dark has a mind of it's own._

the final:

_the light is perceived as good, but it's not quite._

_the dark is perceived as bad, but that's not the truth._

_neither are good, neither are evil, both are in the spectrum in-between._

_who, though, will win?_

_that's up to you to find out._


	7. universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i have algebra homework? yes. do i care? no. let's write a little gender-neutral poem about the stars.

**Universe**

_they don't know it yet_

_but the universe is a lot more than they imagined_

_~_

_they love the stars._

_they never knew how many there were, or how many light years away each one was,_

_but they admired them anyway._

_nights were spent gazing to the sky from a blanket in the backyard._

_they thought the skies were silver, and the world was gold._

_~_

_they accidentally took astronomy._

_they had never liked school all that much, and never were the top of the class,_

_but they excelled at astronomy._

_when they learned the way the stars moved, the world seemed brighter._

_they thought they were invincible, and that the solar system was theirs._

_~_

_they are scared of the world above._

_so much had been learned, and so much had been figured out in the past years,_

_the galaxy above the world was deemed dangerous._

_they still didn't believe that extra-terrestrial life could be that bad._

_they are no longer invincible, but they aren't ready to come back down to earth._

_~_

_they are in love with the heavens._

_against everyone else's judgement, they used their skills as an astronaut to explore,_

_and they found beauty._

_the "aliens" were not at all what their commander described._

_they aren't sure what to think._

_~_

_they are unsure._

_the world seems to be prejudiced, and they don't know how to change a planet's mind,_

_until a friend reminds him of the simple truth._

_they had felt so in awe when they met the aliens._

_they don't know why anyone couldn't feel the same._

_~_

_they are proud but somehow disappointed._

_the world seems to be open, and so much has changed on their home,_

_yet there is something they can't figure out._

_they have a sort of sixth-sense nagging at them._

_they don't know why, until the friend catches them gazing into the silver skies._

_~_

_they only have one to say goodbye to._

_they changed the world a bit, and enjoyed every bit of their adventure,_

_but something is calling them out._

_they need to get out into the unknown, explore what is unexplored._

_they prepare to say goodbyes to their only friend, until the friend walks up with a packed bag._

_~_

_they never thought the galaxy was simple._

_it seemed to always have twists and turns, never anything was certain,_

_and they were right._

_but if the galaxy was simple, would they be sitting with an alien friend in a spaceship, leaving the golden earth?_

_they know better than to question fate._

_~_

_they stare into the blissful beyond_

_the universe is waiting_


	8. the student

**The Student**

_she adjusts her glasses, staring down the sheet of math._

_he shakes his head, clearing his thoughts as he looks at the computer screen open to an essay._

_she sighs and lets her head fall to her chest._

_he slumps down into his chair and shuts his eyes._

_~_

_she knows the school building like the back of her hand; all the nooks and crannies are well known to her._

_he wanders the building, finding more and more every time he does._

_her body goes to different classrooms at the ring of the bell instinctively._

_his body often forgets where he is going and ends up late for class._

_~_

_she always has her homework done precisely on time, and all her teachers love her._

_he sometimes has his homework due on the due date, and his teachers know him as the boy who never pays attention._

_she is well-known throughout the school as a clever but fun girl._

_he is semi-known by everyone as the quiet, dreaming one._

_~_

_she goes home every day, relaxes, does her homework, and sleeps._

_he goes home every day, tries to do homework, gets off task, tries again, and gives up._

_she goes home every day and is ignored by most of her family, who are concerned with other siblings._

_he goes home every day and is immediately paid attention to, and his parents make sure he is doing okay._

_~_

_she is loved at school but forgotten at home._

_he is forgotten at school but loved at home._

_she pretends she knows what she's doing but she hates doing math and is terrible at it; she wishes she could have her friends always help her know what she is doing._

_he is pretty good at most subjects, but he doesn't try enough to get the good grades he deserves._

_~_

_they are students._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this entire chapter is a mood


	9. artist's mind

**Artist's Mind**

_an artist's mind is exquisite._

_it's full of song._

_it's full of light._

_it's full of music._

_it is just a little more colorful than others._

 

_an artist's mind is creative._

_it's full of ideas._

_it's full of swirling thoughts._

_it's full of colors._

_it's not like anything you've ever seen._

 

_artists think differently than others._

_they see pictures in people's faces._

_they see paintings in sunsets._

_they see beauty in simplicity._

_artists have a second set of eyes that see deeper than the skin._

 

_artists are unique._

_they find the places outside of the norm._

_they create new worlds to escape to._

_they show feelings in colors._

_artists can draw escapes from the real world._

 

_artists are the uncommon._

_artists are the unusual._

_artists are the wild cards._

_artists are the strange._

_artists are the magnificent._

 

_i thank the artists i know._

_they make the world more colorful._


	10. colors

**Colors**

_colors._

_red, orange, yellow,_ _green, blue, purple_

_the entire rainbow in the sky_

_a painting from a giant's hand_

_how does one sunset show them all?_

 

_colors._

_red, yellow, orange_

_the sun sets with the darkening skies_

_one sun makes millions of shades_

_how do they all fit together and blend so beautifully?_

 

_colors._

_green, blue, purple_

_slowly fading up into the sky_

_darkness creeps in behind the setting sun_

_how do they contrast yet compare to the flames of the sun?_

 

_colors._

_red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple_

_the sky shows the beauty of the world in only a few moments_

_the earth is different for a short time as it's beauty graces the heavens_

_how do sunsets invert the world?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm a sunset enthusiast, nice to meet you


	11. literature

**Literature**

_they read to escape._

_the world seems to have turned it's back on them, so they leave it._

_when no one else will, their favorite characters will support them._

 

_they read to laugh._

_everything else in real life is dark and twisted and sad, so they ignore it all._

_when no one else will, their favorite characters will give them a reason to smile._

 

_they read to cry._

_with so much going on, they can hardly catch a break and no one cares how they feel._

_when no one else will, their favorite characters will remind them of kindness and loss._

 

_they read to love._

_there is no time in their life to love anyone or do anything but work._

_when no one else will, their favorite characters will show them what love looks like._

 

_they read to hate._

_emotions seem to be barren and forgotten in this world of today._

_when no one else will, their favorite characters will give them someone to hate with a passion._

 

_they read to discover._

_curiosity doesn't give the satisfaction it used to when they were younger._

_when no one else will, their favorite characters will let them find more and more new places and people to explore._

 

_they read to destroy._

_nothing anymore is worth destroying when they don't care about it enough._

_when no one else will, their favorite characters will let them feel enough to want to kill the evil of their world._

 

_they read to understand._

_where they live, they are told what to do and are forced to accept what is known as the truth._

_when no one else will, their favorite characters will make them question their reality._

 

_they read to fight._

_their sense of a true fight was lost long ago._

_when no one else will, their favorite characters will show them how to regain the fire in their veins._

 

_they read to change._

_they want to become what their characters are teaching them to be._

_when no one else will, their favorite characters model how to not be perfect, but try as hard as you can to be._

 

_they read to let go._

_when no one else will, their favorite characters tell you how to make your own stories._

_they wish they learned that sooner._

 

_because when no one else will, you can always count on yourself to keep on going._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took like, ten minutes at the most if that tells you anything about how much i like books


	12. athena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i loved my goddesses so much they each get a poem, sorry not sorry

**Athena**

_she is wise._

_she is brave._

_she is dangerous._

_she is talented._

_she is a goddess._

_-_

_1\. wisdom_

_she sprung from the head of her father._

_she is made from thoughts, and thoughts are what she uses more than anything else._

_with her mind, she conquers her enemies._

_with her cleverness, she outwits and outsmarts everyone she knows._

_she is wise._

_2\. bravery_

_she wears all battle armor._

_she knows better than to rely on brute strength, but she knows it helps._

_with her shield, she terrifies her enemies._

_with her skill, she destroys those who side against her._

_she is brave._

_3\. dangerousness_

_she carries a shield of terror._

_she doesn't charge into battle, but waits and baits her enemies._

_with her skill of defense, she wins battles._

_with her tactics, she wins wars._

_she is dangerous._

_4\. talent_

_she is feared by others._

_she fights with an ease, an ease that seems to be all too natural._

_with her elegant moves, she dances around her attackers._

_with her grey eyes she sees any opportunity to win, and she takes it._

_she is talented._

_5\. goddess_

_you look at this fierce woman, and you see that she is undoubtedly a goddess among mortals._


	13. aphrodite

**Aphrodite**

_she is beautiful._

_she is strong._

_she is terrifying._

_she is clever._

_she is a goddess._

_1\. beauty_

_she radiates beauty._

_she rose from the remains of her father, and she is the eldest olympian._

_with her smile, she causes wars._

_with her command, she can stop them._

_she is beautiful._

_2\. strength_

_she does what no one else can._

_she is more powerful than most give her credit for, and she defies unjust orders._

_with her anger, she destroys enemies._

_with her wrath, she conquers the darkness._

_she is strong._

_3\. terrifyingness_

_she scares those who go against her._

_she defiantly breaks the rules and lets love win the day._

_with her sickly sweet smile, she changes the way the game is played._

_with her invisible fangs, she bites back at everyone who hurts her._

_she is terrifying._

_4.cleverness_

_she outwits most, playing the part they expect her to be._

_she acts like the dumb damsel in distress, but don't underestimate her._

_with her skills and smile, she does what she wishes._

_with her smooth words, she worms her way into getting her way._

_she is clever._

_5\. goddess_

_you look at this fair woman, and you see she is undoubtedly a goddess among mortals._


	14. artemis

**Artemis**

_she is cold._

_she is unforgiving._

_she is safe._

_she is precise._

_she is a goddess._

_1\. cold_

_she raises the moon each night._

_she_ _has her face morphed into a smile, but her eyes betray her._

_with her bow, she sends ice into the night._

_with her teeth, she shows how scary she can be._

_she is cold._

_2\. unforgivingness_

_she refuses to take no for an answer._

_she terrifies those who defy her._

_with her bow, she exacts justice from those who hurt her._

_with her arrows, she strikes home in the hearts of those who deserve it._

_she is unforgiving._

_3\. safety_

_she is a home._

_she takes in those who need her, and turns no one down._

_with her hand, she lets women who need help join her Hunt._

_with her heart, she gives the ones who were hurt a chance to try again._

_she is safe._

_4._ _precison_

_she never misses._

_she knows when and where to shoot._

_with her aim, she can fall hundreds._

_with the tilt of her head, she knows exactly where to hit that can make it hurt, or where to have mercy._

_she is precise._

_5\. goddess_

_you look at this dangerous woman, and you see that she is undoubtedly a goddess among mortals._


	15. hestia

**Hestia**

_she is soft._

_she is warm._

_she is kind._

_she is protective._

_she is a goddess._

_1\. softness_

_she acts differently from others like her._

_she doesn't boast or brag or act for herself, she simply tries to keep her family together._

_with her smile, she ends an argument._

_with a hug, she can make someone feel beautiful and loved._

_she is soft._

_2\. warmth_

_she gives off a sense of comfort._

_she is always smiling and tending to the flames, always letting her family know that they are home._

_with her skills, she keeps the fire burning._

_with her heart, she gives love to her family._

_she is warm._

_3\. kindness_

_she greets you with a warm smile._

_she always puts others first, and she gives up a throne to keep the peace._

_with her eyes, she can show her sympathy._

_with her hands, she protects those in need._

_she is kind._

_4\. protectiveness_

_she doesn't stand by._

_she knows that bad happens in the world, and she hates it._

_with her fire, she can do more than you expect._

_with her smiles, she hides a fury that saves those in need._

_she is protective._

_5\. goddess_

_you look at this loving woman and you see that she is undoubtedly a goddess among mortals._


	16. persephone

**Persephone**

_she is sweet._

_she is bold._

_she is clever._

_she is stubborn._

_she is a goddess._

_1\. sweetness_

_she usually wears a smile._

_she enjoys the sunshine, and she always has something nice to say._

_with her brightness, she gives the world new life._

_with her kindness, she helps those she pities._

_she is sweet._

_2\. boldness_

_she isn't just beauty._

_she is the goddess of springtime, but don't underestimate her bravery._

_with her fire, she fights her mother for the one she loves._

_with her teeth, she bites the pomegranate that causes her "prison."_

_she is bold._

_3\. cleverness_

_she knows exactly what to do at all times._

_she may look and act like an innocent girl, but she knows how to play a part._

_with her smile, she draws him in._

_with her mind, she finds a way to stay with him._

_she is clever._

_4\. stubbornness_

_she doesn't let things go easily._

_she has a mission, and she will not give up, no matter what others tell her._

_with her glare, she scares even the bravest away._

_with her determination, she wins her husband._

_she is stubborn._

_5\. goddess_

_you look at this awesome woman, and you see that she is undoubtedly a goddess among mortals._


	17. blind

**Blind**

_death is blind._

_it doesn't see those it carries away to the underworld._

_it doesn't see those with heartbreak in their eyes as their loved ones slip away._

_it doesn't see those who are desperately trying to come back._

_it doesn't see those who aren't quite ready to go to the place of no return._

_it doesn't see those who have lovers and family._

_it doesn't see those who have reasons to live._

_it doesn't see those who wanted to die._

_it doesn't see those who's death was of their own accord._

_it doesn't see those who cry over the dead one's body._

_it doesn't see those who get a grave._

_it doesn't see those who don't._

_it doesn't see those who fight along the way to the underworld._

_it doesn't see those who hang limp, having given up._

_it doesn't see those who are crying._

_it doesn't see those who are shouting._

_it doesn't see those who are angry._

_it doesn't see those who are lifeless, the dead among the dead._

_it doesn't see those who are determined for revenge._

_it doesn't see those who wanted another chance to say goodbye._

_it doesn't see those who wanted to change how they lived._

_it doesn't see those who wanted to change the way they died._

_it doesn't see those who miss the ones above._

_it doesn't see those who don't._

_it doesn't see those who enjoy the underworld._

_it doesn't see those who hate the underworld._

_it doesn't see how broken people are, both living and dead._

_death is blind._


	18. purple

**Purple**

_ the red: _

_fire._

_anger._

_impulsiveness._

_heat._

_power._

_leadership._

_doubt._

_anxiety._

_fear._

_ the blue: _

_water._

_irritation._

_stubbornness._

_ice._

_power._

_leadership._

_doubt._

_anxiety._

_fear._

_ against: _

_arguments._

_anger._

_irritation._

_impulsiveness._

_stubbornness._

_leadership._

_doubt._

_anxiety._

_fear._

_ together: _

_cohesion._

_strength._

_friendship._

_fire._

_water._

_heat._

_ice._

_power._

_leadership._

_ the purple: _

_having the other's back._

_friendly arguments._

_working as a unit._

_inside jokes._

_friendship._

_bad puns._

_food fights._

_teamwork._

_love._

_when others betray them or leave them wounded, they help each other._

_when others hurt them or take one of them down, the other goes down too._

_they are united, red and blue making purple._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this written for two paladins? noooooo, not at all


	19. green

**Green**

_she is smaller than the rest of them, but she is just as good._

_she is cleverer than most; a complete whiz on computers._

_she picks things up so easily she can learn a language in a day._

_she knows how to code so well she can track her enemies' movements live._

_she can hack into places and find the information she needs without them knowing she was there._

_she can fight just as well as anyone else, using her "cute" weapon._

_she never gives up hope, not on anyone._

_she is determined to find her father and brother, and she's already halfway there._

_she can solve equations in the blink of an eye._

_she knows so many codes she can figure out a coded message in seconds._

_she is connected with nature, and knows that we are all made of the same cosmic dust._

_she may have had doubts at first, but she is connected to her team._

_she knows her place on the team, and she will protect them for as long as she lives._

_she may have started out trying to find her family, but she found another family that loves her just the same._

_she wanted to prove that her brother and father weren't dead, and she was right._

_she could have destroyed an evil robot, but she had pity and made him good, and let him have another chance._

_she hid her true identity at first, but she knew that no matter what, her new family would accept her._

_she is underappreciated, but she never lets it bother her and continues doing the right thing._

_she is and always will be a dangerous, fierce, smart person, and she can save the universe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this for a paladin? yes. not afraid to admit it this time, i love my daughter


	20. yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a guess who this chapter might be for

**Yellow**

_he is underestimated._

_he is always assumed to be dumb._

_he is kind to everyone._

_he may be a sweet person, but he holds grudges._

_he knows when to trust someone, and how to deal with untrustworthy people._

_he will always fight for his teammates._

_he is a baker, and he teaches others, even enemies, how to make good food._

_he likes making other happy._

_he is powerful and can destroy those who try to fight against him._

_he unlocks powers most didn't even know about._

_he is the moral compass of the team, and always knows which way is right._

_he is the sweetest person alive._

_he thinks that he is less than  he is._

_he is a little insecure, but he has his friends to help him._

_he is the reason his new family in space hasn't killed each other yet._

_he makes friends with those different from him and doesn't care about appearances._

_he loves his family, and would die for them if necessary._

_he rivals most with his skill on computers._

_he isn't the nerd of the group, but has the smarts and skill to be one if he desired._

_he helps everyone in need, and has a huge heart._

_he is and always will be a brave, kind, strong person, and he can save the universe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this a while ago and i'm still salty that my son hasn't gotten a proper character arc


	21. pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love My Altean Daughter

**Pink**

_she doesn't look like much, but she can do things you've never dreamed of._

_she has power, and she uses it._

_she doesn't waste time with those she hates, and spends time with the ones she loves._

_she may have lost her father, but she has a new family to help her through it._

_she can do anything she sets her mind to._

_she is a little insecure, but with the help of her friends, she can rule the world._

_she has strength, and acts as the leader of the team when she needs to._

_she has a good mind, and she usually knows the right path._

_she has a big heart, and it sometimes leads her astray, but she has her new family to bring her back._

_she finds her way through the galaxy, fighting for peace and trying to avenge her fallen people._

_she is terrifying, scaring even the strongest attacker._

_she can use powers most didn't know existed._

_she uses her intuition to bring the team together, and she is the heart of her family._

_she inspires everyone she speaks to, and she is the reason they are winning the war._

_she is cautious, but she usually can tell exactly who is trustworthy._

_she is and always will be a strong, smart, and caring person, and she can save the universe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love My Altean Daughter So Much


	22. fire/ice

**Fire/Ice**

_he could see the fire in her eyes_

_she wasn't just a person_

_she was a celestial being_

_he wished he could call her an angel, but no_

_she was a demon, and she was raising hell_

_~_

_h_ _e watched her go about her day as normal_

_like she wasn't different from anyone else_

_and he was in doubt she had ever been human_

_she was too perfect, too amazing, too lovely_

_but she was so dark, you couldn't see her light_

_~_

_she knew he watched her_

_and she didn't particularly care_

_he wasn't much of a concern for her_

_he was an angel_

_anyone knows demons can beat angels anyday_

_~_

_if she was a demon, he was an angel_

_she was fire_

_he was ice_

_she could end the world_

_he could save it_

_~_

_he wasn't as well known_

_he blended in with the crowd_

_he was more kind than most_

_still no one could see his halo_

_glowing around his head, marking him as different_

_~_

_she was aware of his precense_

_always there, always watching_

_she wondered why he took interest in her_

_because, of course, he was an angel_

_angels didn't mix with demons_

_~_

_he was intrigued by her_

_he knew she was a demon_

_he knew she wasn't supposed to be with him_

_but he couldn't help but see themselves as people_

_and what might have been if they were_

_~_

_when they finally talked, sparks flew_

_but not necessarily bad ones_

_they weren't sure if what they were doing was good_

_but they didn't care_

_they were with each other now, and they didn't care_

_~_

_so when they swore off their jobs_

_so when they decided to become humans_

_there was no surprise from anyone_

_they were still celestial_

_they were still out of ordinary_

_~_

_she was fire_

_he was ice_

_they were colliding_

_and nothing could stop them_


	23. my hidden places

**My Hidden Places**

_i have millions of hidden places_

_no one knows where they are_

_no one knows what they are_

_i have millions of hidden places_

_they keep the magic alive_

 

_there is no sorrow in the hidden places_

_the only tears that exist are the ones predestined_

_nothing is unknown_

_everything is already written out_

_the hidden places are drawn in the stars_

 

_the hidden places are old_

_they are as old as time has been around_

_there are few who know where they are_

_because when they tell others, even less believe_

_the hidden places are for the magical, the unearthly_

 

_i spend days in the hidden places_

_no one feels like an outcast_

_because we all are outcasts_

_we can all live in the hidden places_

_the hidden places welcome all who are different_

 

_there are millions of hidden places_

_very few know of their existence_

_but those who do are all the better for it_

_so when i am upset_

_i go to the hidden places_

 

_so when i can't go on myself, i turn the page and enter the hidden places._


	24. secret

**Secret**

_deep in her soul was a darkness_

_one that was hers and hers alone_

_she told no one_

_she acted as if it didn't exist_

_so deep in her soul, it waited_

 

_the darkness grew and coiled_

_it festered and boiled and screamed at her_

_she shoved it down farther_

_she covered it with happiness_

_so deep in her soul, it waited_

 

_the darkness was a monster of its own_

_it had taken her heart and corrupted it_

_she tried to destroy it_

_she tried to pretend she  was the same_

_and deep in her soul, it pounced_

 

_her life was suddenly a minefield_

_dangerous territory, each step a risk_

_she could no longer hide it_

_she could no longer hide it's existence_

_so deep in her soul, it exploded_

 

_a friendly soul was told_

_a trusted comrade, an old ally_

_she poured her soul out_

_she felt the darkness shrivel and shrink_

_but deep in her soul, it wasn't done with her yet_

 

_when others began to look at her with whispers and laughs_

_her heart cracked straight down the middle_

_she knew what had happened_

_she was weighed down by the curse_

_so deep in her soul, it rejoiced_

 

_her trusted friend has betrayed her_

_there was no where else to go_

_she had lost all hope_

_she couldn't do anything but wait_

_for deep in her soul, it was ready to strike_

 

_when she tried to hide from the darkness consuming her_

_there was no mistake_

_she inwardly screamed_

_she felt her calm facade slip away_

_deep in her soul, it had won_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah, an angsty poem that didn't end in happiness? a rare cryptid


	25. starlight

**Starlight**

_there are many places to see starlight_

_the first being the stars themselves_

_at night when you look at the skies_

_their little lights blink and wink at you_

 

_there are many places to see starlight_

_the second being arenas_

_if you stand in the center of a sports arena in the dark_

_the lights shine like the night sky_

 

_there are many places to see starlight_

_the third being others' eyes_

_when you watch people's faces_

_the stars shine in their eyes_

 

_there are many places to see starlight_

_the fourth being our hearts_

_looking at how others act around each other_

_you know their hearts must be full of light_

 

_there are many places to see starlight_

_and the best are in others_

_because when you look at people's love_

_you know their light is brighter than anything else_


	26. to the poets

**to the poets**

_when a poet writes_

_flutes become swords_

_laughter sings a song_

_paintings com alive_

_the poets are the magical_

 

_when a poet writes_

_children are the wise_

_artists are richer than all_

_orphans are loved_

_the poets are the truth_

 

_when a poet writes_

_worlds are built upon love_

_starving people are no longer hungry_

_the earth provides for the weak_

_the poets are the saviors_

 

_when a poet writes_

_armies are conquered by a marching band_

_galaxies are created with a pen_

_compassion bleeds from the stories they tell_

_the poets are the good_

 

_when a poet writes_

_pure gold is woven from lines of writing_

_a child defeats a dragon with a tale of joy_

_the stars shine with the truth of the stories_

_the poets are the beautiful_

 

_thank god for the poets_

_for without them, the world would be much less colorful_


	27. friendship

**Friendship**

_friendship is more than you expect._

_when you first find a friend, suddenly you have a second opinion, a second set of eyes, a second set of ears, a second everything. friendship holds you together, and it keeps you from falling apart. friendship is when you can be what you want to be without worrying about being judged. friendship keeps you safe._

_friendship is so much more than you expect._

_~_

_friendship is anticlimactic._

_when you first find a friend, you feel like you must be perfect: if you aren't good enough for them, you fail as a friend and won't be able to have a friend again. friendship is when your mistakes are accepted. friendship is simple kindness. friendship is caring, and it keeps you from feeling less than you are._

_friendship is very anticlimactic._

_~_

_friendship is love._

_when you first find a friend, you feel a tug in your stomach that pulls you towards them, like a magnet. friendship is when you care more about someone than yourself. friendship is giving to the other without a thought of a gift in return. friendship is standing in a store, trying to decide which corny birthday card to buy. friendship is hugs when the other is sad. friendship is crying when the other is crying. friendship is being a rock, supporting the other. friendship is more than romance._

_friendship is love._

_~_

_friendship is support._

_when you first find a friend, there's a delicate trust that you feel you have to protect, but as you go on, that feeling grows until its a solid wall between yourselves and the world. friendship is defending the other against jerks. friendship is allowing the other to cry on your shoulder. friendship is threatening the other's significant other while they face-palm in the background. friendship is taking the other in when their family isn't there. friendship is protection against the world, and creating an entire galaxy to live in together._

_friendship is strong support._

_~_

_friendship is joy._

_when you first find a friend, you realize how much this person makes you laugh and makes you happy. friendship is crying tears of laughter in the middle of english class. friendship is making gestures across a classroom that meaning something to you and nothing to everyone else. friendship is saying one word and the other falls to the floor in laughter. friendship is bad puns during lunchtime. friendship is snorting milk out of your nose while the other laughs at you. friendship is being embarrassed, but never feeling ostracized by them._

_friendship is great joy._

_~_

_friendship is many things._

_there are good things, there are bad things, there are things in-between. but there is always one thing that bonds people together:_

_friendship is the feeling of never leaving the other, through thick and thin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written for so many different people, and if i told you about this book, it probably is for you. thanks for being the amazing person i know you are, and keep being yourself! <333


	28. nature

**Nature**

_mother nature's body is the earth._

_trees dot her skin as freckles, and the clouds are her hair, flowing into space._

_her blood is magma, steaming, angry liquid pouring out of her when she is injured._

_she doesn't have eyes, not in the technical sense, but she sees all, watching and giving and taking away._

_though she is a gift to humanity, a home and a shelter, she doesn't hesitate to lay out her wrath and punish the ones who take away from her._

_every tree cut down is a twinge of pain, a slice into her already bleeding heart._

_the rage in her core is so hot, there is no going down._

_she would burn you alive for destroying so much of herself._

_but she is also kind to the ones who inhabit her, and she gives more than one chance, especially since it is only few who intend to harm her._

_when she cries in her suffering, she lets the tears fill up and gives the earth water._

_rivers and streams and creeks and lakes are all from her, all marks of her pain._

_they are given willingly though, and she would always help those who are kind to her in return._

_she watched humans in awe of how they act._

_humans are weak, stupid beings who don't think before they act and don't give back what they take._

_but humans are also kind, beautiful beings who take the time to lay in the grass and watch the stars and find pictures in the clouds and pick flowers for each other._

_(by the way, flowers are her gift, and give her more energy than pain when they are picked.)_

_so she allows them to inhabit her, letting the whole earth benefit from the good of the few._

_and she knows the end is near._

_she knows her strength won't last forever, especially with the abuse she receives on a daily basis._

_but though she has anger and rage and hatred, she looks at the humans and loves them, and as she struggles to survive, she pushes them out into the skies, letting them know there is more out there for them._

_space is so much bigger than they imagine, more than they could ever know, and she knows there are places for them to exist that are not her._

_she pushes them, and watches their curiosity get the better of them as they travel farther and farther and discover life and habitable planets._

_and when she feels herself begin to fade, she shows signs, telling humanity that it is time to leave._

_and she manages to hold her body together long enough to let herself see no more humans on her surface._

_mother nature is about to die because of humans, and she willingly saved them all._

_but she is nothing if she doesn't give chances._

_so as she feels the heat from her core overtake her, and she knows the rage inside of her will implode and the cuts on her surface are too deep, she smiles._

_mother nature is a home to those who need one._

_and she lets herself be forgotten, knowing that she had taught humans a lesson, and knowing that they might be able to learn from their mistakes._

_it's the best she can do._


	29. starlight, redux

**Starlight**

_The sky drips light,_

_constellations streaking across the black canvas,_

_and golden and silver and blue stars all become one and the same in the night._

 

_The darkness is cold,_

_it pushes and pulls and twists,_

_but starlight is there to remind you of beauty, and it shines just to shine._

 

_The stars are there for warmth,_

_they have no particular reason to shine and twinkle,_

_but they always are blinking and singing their song into the heavens, showing off their grace._

 

_The night sky is a painting,_

_the dark sky the thick, sloppy paint swiped on hastily,_

_and the stars precise and beautiful, placed with hesitation and caution so as to make them fit perfectly into the masterpiece._

 

_Constellations are not real, in a sense,_

_they are created by people and how they see the sky,_

_humans have such a astute sense of creativity that they can make pictures in the stars._

 

_The world revolves on its axis,_

_staring down the sun as it spins around and around and around,_

_and humans stand and stare into the distance, watching the beyond._

 

_Humans have never been quite content,_

_they are always staring off towards the horizon,_

_or up into the starry skies in the distance._

 

_Maybe we'll get there some day,_

_maybe we might just reach the blue and gold and silver specks,_

_we just have to wait until it's possible._

 

_The stars are up there, waiting._


	30. constellations

**Constellations**

_he is covered in constellations._

_he doesn't need to hold the stars in his eyes,_ _because they are sprinkled across his nose instead._

_tiny drops of light that seem ordinary to anyone else are extraordinary on him._

_a reflection of the heavens, there are so many you cannot count them._

_they travel from his face to his arms to his hands and all the way to his toes._

_who would need any other sign that he is destined for greatness when the stars themselves grace him with their presence?_

_his personality is just as pure._

_he keeps smiles on his lips and smiles in his eyes._

_he doesn't try to draw you in or take something from you, he is just there to show beauty._

_after all, the stars do nothing but radiate light._

_why shouldn't he?_

_many overlook the gift of the skies, but he makes all pay attention._

_so if you see someone with the constellations tattooed across their face, make sure to tell them about the beauty. sometimes they don't see it themselves._


	31. bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my personal favorites that i've written.

**Bones**

_here it comes._

_i feel the vibrations all the way down to my bones._

_it approaches like a storm, something you can feel much longer before you can see it. it rolls and twists and turns and comes blazing towards me, like a meteor striking the earth. the sky seems to darken and the sun seems to turn its head in fear._

_here it comes._

_i feel the heat all the way to my veins._

_it approaches like a fire, something that attacks with no fear and no hesitation. it licks and caresses and burns away any sense of what's right and wrong and what's up and down. the moon becomes dark, going through phases and phases in seconds in anticipation._

_here it comes._

_i feel the cold all the way to my genes._

_it approaches like a wave of ice, something that wraps you up in its grasp. it steams and screams and freezes up into a pile of useless limbs. the stars fall from the heavens and collide with each other, making a massive ball of fire fall into the sea, preparing for the end._

_here it comes._

_i feel the presence of it behind me._

_i see the person enter the room with messy hair and tired eyes and mismatched clothes, and the world stops spinning for just a second, letting me take in the view. and this, this is what the world and the heavens attack and burn and freeze._

_love is the end of all things and the beginning of another, a pile of darkness and overwhelming_ _light that implodes with the heat of a million suns. it's a dance and it's a fight and it's life and it's death all at the same time._

_so when the reckoning begins, i let it wash over me._

_here it comes._

_i feel it, and i look at the person in the doorway._

_"you look beautiful," i say, and a smile graces their face._


	32. faces

**Faces**

there's a thing we all do,

where we act like we know someone

based on their faces.

no one ever told us not to, so we got ourselves deep into a hole of judgement.

 

we have been taught how to look at someone,

how to point out all the flaws

and create a new person based off them.

no one ever told us not to, so we listened to their actions and copied.

 

we have built a society,

an entire world based off of looks

that shouldn't make a difference.

no one ever told us not to, so look where we are now.

 

we have been yelled at,

our generation mocked and denounced

because we obeyed our elders.

no one ever told us not to, so we are confused when we are told of our stupidity.

 

we have been shut up,

those older and wiser tell us

to do as they say, not as they do.

but no one ever told us not to, and there's no questioning the fact that children listen with their eyes.

 

why should we have to cover their mistakes?

why must we be the ones to do the right thing, when the adults sit around and judge and stare and hate?

no one ever told us children how to be ourselves, and we became just like them.

 

so,

the next time your age is discussed with judgmental eyes,

try asking the speakers where we learned to be as bad as we are.


	33. snippets part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was given a prompt by someone to try and limit poems to 25 words or less. here's a few of them!

sky

_i blinked at the sky_

_and the stars were staring back at me._

_they smiled and winked toward the earth_

_until i too, was happy._

 

stains

_drip. drip._

_from my eyes to my cheek to my chin to the table._

_drip. drip._

_tear stains may wash away, but pain is stable._

 

eyes

_when i look into your eyes_

_colors twinkle and smile and shine._

_and when you bless me with them_

_i thank the stars you're mine._


	34. snippets part two

sun

_the sun shines bright;_

_there's a reason you can't stare._

_but when I look at you,_

_you have a stunning light to share._

 

two

_four eyes aimed for the stars._

_three blankets spread out._

_two people, hand in hand._

_what could be sweeter than that?_

 

chocolate

_your best friend,_

_hiking for hours,_

_sitting on a hill, looking at the clouds,_

_and a few bars of chocolate._

_what could be better?_


	35. snippets part three

ocean

_salt water spirals around._

_blue-green waves crash against sand._

_creatures swim about._

_the ocean is a home for those who don't belong on land._

 

fire

_flames licking up to the sky._

_sparks flying across the grass._

_i never though fire could get this high,_

_but even this comes to pass._

 

books

_a chase,_

_a dance,_

_an escape,_

_a trick,_

_a heartbreak,_

_a smile,_

_a laugh,_

_a sob,_

_and a victory._

_only one place contains it all._


	36. memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short memoir for my literature teacher.

**Memories**

_Memories are what drive people, believe it or not. It may not be conscious, but all people make decisions based on what they know to be true. I know that I judge everyone based on an inner compass that has developed over my life. That's why babies don't know what they're doing is wrong yet. They are too young to have any fundamental memories._

_That's why teachers are so important. They shape children, they educate them, and they tell them right from wrong. But the most important thing they do is let children learn to make their own choices. Being taught to eat up any ideas put in the air is one thing but being able to change and learn by yourself is another._

_Educators move society along. Without a teacher, no one would be anyone. And in return, teachers are passed up by the entertainers. Entertainment is a fundamental part of our world, and people forget no one would be able to make a spectacle of themselves without being taught to do so first. Yes, there is logic behind it all, and the entertainment gets more viewers and earns all the money, but I still wonder why people choose to focus more on that rather than learning and education._

_But there are always exceptions to these rules. People who decide that they don't care if they are paid less, and that they want to help show the young people what the world is like. And I will always have an endless amount of respect for the people who made me who I am today. And when I think, there are a few teachers that really impacted me._

_My preschool teacher: she showed me how to act around others, and she is the reason I began reading at the age of four-and-a-half._

_My first-grade teacher: she taught me how to get ahead of the game in math and how to love numbers._

_My fourth-grade English teacher: she taught me how to love writing and how to get lost in words._

_My sixth-grade science teacher: he taught me how to see space and our own earth, and he showed me that our learning is never supposed to be boring._

_And this year has been my favorite year yet. So many great teachers who taught me so many things about myself and the world, but I think one of my favorite teachers ever was my literature teacher. She taught me how to really know and love words and really how to understand reading, but it wasn't just that she was an amazing teacher: she was a friend. She never failed to make me smile, and she gave me book suggestions that made me smile and laugh and cry._

_Teachers give us the memories, and I think this year's teacher has given me quite a few good ones._

_Here's to never forgetting any of them._


	37. love

**Love**

_what is love?_

_love is when two friends link arms at a festival, walking back and forth between rides and spilling crushes while sitting cross-legged on the concrete._

_love is when a boy and a girl fall for each other and kiss each other behind a school bus when they think no one can see._

_love is when two girls hold hands at a sleepover while everyone else is sleeping, trading small kisses for cuddles and secrets for giggles._

_love is when two boys hide at the back of a party while giving each other stares that mean nothing and everything, trying their hardest to remain subtle and unnoticed by those preoccupied with their own romances._

_love is when someone falls for someone else, and they both end up messes that tiptoe around each other until one accidentally spills and they realize just how much the other means to them._

_love is when two people promise to never leave the other, to never forget each other, to never betray each other, until death do them part._

_so when someone tells you differently, never forget that love is unconditional, and doesn't depend on anything other than that._

_love is love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally did a pride month poem! took me long enough, oof


	38. hurricane

**Hurricane**

_the storm rages, with no break in its destruction._

_i'm in a hurricane of words, every shout is a torrent of water and every cry is a lightning strike. i want so desperately to escape it, but i can't abandon the people i love to this fate. so i stay, and try to calm the storm with whispers of  fresh air and soft words that bring a break in the rain._

_but it comes back twice as hard._

_i'm in a hurricane of words, and i start to wonder if there is an eye. there appears to be no rest as others join and pick their side. i stand hopelessly in the middle, my feet glued to the flooding earth while two groups run at each other from either side. i have nowhere to go, so i crouch down and brace myself._

_but nothing comes, and i feel the heat of the sun for the first time in days._

_i'm in a hurricane of words, and we finally caught a break. the eye of the hurricane passes over us. we all stand up and we make half apologies that will hold for now. i'm tempted to run while i have the chance, while the fighters are relaxed for a time, but i know the eye only lasts so long. so i wait (im)patiently for the next wave._

_but i don't have to wait long._

_i'm in a hurricane of words, and it begins again. screaming and hitting and bruises and blood only fuel the gale that shrieks and pours and strikes at our home. i cry quietly, only wanting my home back to normal where i felt safe. right now i only feel like i could be attacked for saying a word. so i hide in the corner, shaking and wishing for someone to hold me before i break._

_but even when the storm is over, the chaos doesn't finish._

_i'm in a hurricane of words, and it's over now. the only things left are the aftershocks, the waves of emotions running through all of us. i haven't moved yet, and i don't plan to. until the person i was hoping to avoid offers the love i needed, and i accept it for the time. i let it go, and i feel that little spark in me again. the fight, the hope. so i let myself go and i smile._

_it seems only right to feel that happiness in hurricane season._


	39. she

**She**

_the first thing i think when i see her: beautiful._

_she has blue eyes that might not shine like diamonds or sparkle like the stars, but draw me in just the same. her hair, natural blonde corkscrew curls, move as she walks almost hypnotically. i find myself having to break the stare that probably seems creepy to anyone else._

_the second thing i think when i see her: clever._

_she has a sharp tongue that seems to be in full force whenever i'm around. any comment i say can be used against me, and she teases me like there's no tomorrow. i know my face heats up whenever i walk by her; i hope most assume it's due to the "insults"._

_the third thing i think when i see her: self-deprecating._

_she has a sense of humor that has others laughing too, but only a few people realize the seriousness behind what she's saying. i've made it my duty to make her love herself more than she does, but i'm not sure how well it will work._

_the fourth thing i think when i see her: talented._

_she doesn't like to admit it herself, but i know the truth. she can do most things she puts her mind to. she has a determination that's admirable, and i love seeing her at work. she does not stop if you rile her up, and i've learned that the hard way._

_the fifth thing i think when i see her: i want to kiss her so badly it hurts._

_so i walk up to her and sling an arm around her shoulder, catching her by surprise. she glances back and forth through the hallway, making sure no one was paying attention to the two of us. when she's certain, she looks at me with a slightly annoyed, but amused, expression._

_the last thing i think while i stare into her lovely eyes: this girl is perfect._


	40. water

**Water**

_the ocean is made of music._

_i can hear the heartbeat resounding through it. it pounds and thrums and the water spins and whirls until we are all surrounded by the sound. others may not hear the beauty in it, but i can recognize the life in the water._

_the ocean is made of tears._

_i can see the salty rain pouring throughout it, mourning its sorry fate. it weeps and wails and the water cries and moans until we all see the pain we've caused over the entire world. others may not notice it's sadness, or others may not want to rid the ocean of its agony, but i want to save what little water has been preserved._

_the ocean is made of anger._

_i can feel the heat coursing through it, though the water itself is as cold as it can be. it hates and burns and the water shrieks and loathes until we all can feel the revenge. others may not realize what they have done, but the water won't stand being mistreated much longer._

_the ocean is made of ruin._

_anyone can look inside and see the trash, destroying the lives of creatures everywhere. it attacks and shoves and the water fights and mourns until we all see the mess we've created of the ecosystem. others may not care, but the water is dying while we all stand by and watch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof that was rough to write. see you all in the next one!


	41. shakes

**Shakes**

her hand shakes as she holds the pen with the ability to change her life.

with a sign of her name, she can go on an adventure with danger and dragons and flying and action and fights and tears and laughter and screams and terror and and death and demons and angels and gods and mortals and life and things you never would have thought existed.

her hand shakes as she moves the pen with the ability to change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short, i wrote it at like, 3 am last night and i thought it wasn't complete trash.


	42. time

**Time**

i watch you walk away and time stops for a split second that seems to last an eternity.

in a blink of my eyes i see the world spin right on its axis, making me dizzy but allowing me to see exactly what's going to happen. you don't ever come back. you stay far away; you stay twisted and cracked but determined that super glue and duct tape can fix you. i watch you grow taller and older but weaker in spirit as  _he_ takes over your life, his poison tongue flickering around you like a wildfire, leaving trails of destruction in its wake. it see you wither away until you are nothing but a shell of who you used to be, skin and bones with no real conviction or emotions. you've become what we promised we never would when we were ten years old and watching an action movie: a puppet, working for the wrong side. i wonder if it's worth it to let you go-

and then it's the past and every time i helped you with a problem, every single time you came to me and insisted the issue was urgent, i listened and gave you the best advice i could. now i can see the effects of what you did- i see myself growing up and and shoving away any and all emotions i had for yours. feelings were for when my friends were alright, i told myself, and you never asked how i was or if i had enjoyed the latest star wars movie. my smiles covered my tears and my tears covered the ugly emotions buried deep in my chest, clogged up and crinkled into a ripped up ball. 

so i see you walk away, and i don't even wave goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short, angsty poem. i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
